The Spark of the True Love never shuts down
by ElCapoFanFic
Summary: SEQUEL OF: The Warm Spark of Love Pikachu and Fennekin's love have bloomed, opening a completely new path for the two of them. Will their love be able to endure all the future has to offer...? Pikachu x Fennekin
1. New Year, New Experiences

The morning sun in the Kanto region brightened the plains and all the Pokemon that lived in them that beautiful morning.

Pikachu let out a yawn before rub his eyes and stretch a bit to fully wake himself. After that, he went outside the room of his trainer through the window to take a bit of fresh air and a bit of sun to warm his fur.

''Oh, good morning Pikachu'' Fletchling greeted him, somewhat pained.

''Morning Fletchling, I thought I was the only one who wakes up this early'' Pikachu stated, seeing that one of his friends wasn't asleep.

''I know, to tell you the truth I'm still a little drowsy but I got this early 'cause I had a really bad cramp in the wing like an hour ago!'' Fletchling complained and stretched her wing a little, just to flinch in pain a second later.

''Hmm…'' Pikachu thought about a way to help Fletchling. ''Oh, I know what to do'' He exclaimed.

''Really?!'' Fletchling squeaked.

''Yup, just lean your wing… over there'' He pointed to a plain rock nearby.

''Ok?'' Fletching obeyed and leaned her wing on the rock the best she could.

**Meanwhile in the girls' room.**

The trainers went out early as well to search for the errands to set up the New Year's celebration all together. The other Pokemon were still fast asleep.

Snivy was the first in the room to get up, she let out a very soft yawn and started waking up her friends, starting Glaceon and finishing with Fennekin.

''Mhnnmh…'' Fennekin mumbled, being barely awake. ''I 'ove you… Pika…'' She then tensed her lips softly as she was going to kiss.

''D'aaaaaawwwww!'' The other girls couldn't fight back the tenderness of seeing their friend sleep-talking with her boyfriend.

The rather loud noise woke Fennekin up. She yawned ''Good morning''

''Mornin' Fennekin'' Glaceon smirked.

Fennekin noticed the mocking smiles on her lips and raised an eyebrow. ''Umm… is there something wrong?''

''Oh it's nothing sugarcube'' Glaceon assured her.

''O…k…'' Fennekin said slowly, still unconvinced.

''Besides, it was cute to see you smooching Pikachu on your dreams'' Glaceon laughed slightly while Fennekin's face erupted.

''H-huh?! How d-did you…?!'' Fennekin was so flustered that it was about to lose it.

''You were sleep-talking and .GAWSH! I should've bring the camera here 'cause you were just too damn adorable!'' The ice-type Pokemon squealed.

All the other girls agreed with her. ''I bet Pikachu's face after hearing about this will have no price''

Fennekin panicked strongly after hearing this. ''W-wait! I beg to you, he must never find out!''

All the girls started to laugh, seeing Fennekin's huge blush. ''Don't worry Fenny, we would never do such a thing'' Snivy's words were comforting. ''But why don't you want him to know?''

Fennekin lowered her head. ''Because he may get scared, thinking that I want our relationship to be more serious than before… and the sad part is that I really what that to happen…''

Glaceon felt terrible for playing such a cruel joke on her friend. ''I-I'm sorry Fennekin, but you know that he loves you with all the strength of his heart and, who knows, maybe that's what he yearns for as well''

''Do you think so?'' Asked Fennekin with glee, little shines on her eyes.

Glaceon nodded firmly.

Fennekin hugged her. ''Thank you…'' She then turn around and see reassuring smiles on everyone's faces. ''…all of you''

Snivy then noticed something. ''Hey, where's Fletchling?''

**Back with Pikachu and Fletchling**

''Now, just trust me and try not to be so loud ok?'' Pikachu stated before put his paws closer to Fletching's wing.

''What do yAAAAAHHHHRRRGGG!'' Fletchling cried loudly as she felt how Pikachu pressed her muscles.

Fletchling's sharp cry drowned everyone's attention; the males and the females went down to check the source of that noise.

Pikachu could sense the footsteps of all the other Pokemon, he face-palmed. ''Hey, I told you not to be so loud!'' He hushed her.

''W-what the heck are you doing?! That really hurt you jerk!'' She scolded Pikachu for being so rude.

By the time everyone gathered outside the front door they could hear Pikachu and Fletchling arguing with each other.

''What are they saying?'' Oshawott asked.

''Maybe we could hear them if you just close your big mouth!'' Piplup growled.

''Hey, shut up you two!'' Snivy quickly hushed the two water types.

''_Well excuse me! I was just trying to help'' _

''Help her…?'' Fennekin questioned.

''_Do you call hurting me like that a 'help'?!'' _

''What are they talking about?'' Scraggy asked to Axew, who just shrugged.

''Man, we should get closer so we can hear well'' Emolga suggested.

''I don't know, don't you feel like we're spying on them?'' Chespin tried reasoning.

''Could everyone just please shut up for a second?!'' Fennekin growled. Since they were talking they didn't hear what comes next.

_Pikachu sighed. ''I need to do it Fletchling, a cramp is the result of the violent contraction of a muscle, in order to make you feel better I need to stimulate the muscle to relax it'' Pikachu explained._

''Ok, I get it. Geez'' Oshawott pouted.

''H-hey! They're saying something else!'' Froakie warned.

_Fletchling puffed her cheeks, a little blush forming on them. ''Are you saying that you need to massage me…?'' She asked fidgeting._

Fennekin gasped in pure horror. ''W-what…?!''

''P-pikachu is cheating on her?'' Chespin asked in disbelief, no one would ever believe that their leader and the most reliable Pokemon there could do such a thing.

''_H-hey! I have a girlfriend who happens to be your best friend, don't think like that for crying out loud'' Pikachu stated, blushing as well but almost after that he sighed and calmed down. ''Do you understand how awkward you just made this situation just by saying that?''_

''Awkward?'' Glaceon questioned.

''Wait, if they were truly seeing each other secretly then that make no sense, wouldn't be 'blameworthy' instead?'' Snivy deduced.

''M-maybe…'' Fennekin said with both pain and a little relief.

''_S-sorry Pikachu. Just be gentle this time, my wing is killing me'' Fletchling said quietly._

Fennekin's eyelids raised so as her anger. ''A WING?! THAT'S ALL?! REALLY?! A WING?!'' She practically was screaming it to the four winds.

''F-fennekin!'' Emolga gasped.

''What's happening?'' Fletchling came out and stood in front of the house.

''What the heck is going on here?! I want an answer here and now'' Pikachu was standing next to the house's corner.

''That's supposed to be MY line!'' Fennekin shouted back.

''E-excuse me? You're the one who's screaming!''

''And you're the one saying that stuff to Fletchling!''

''What stuff? She has a cramp in the wing and I offered to help her''

''Really? So… you're not cheating on me?'' Fennekin lowered her voice.

''I beg your pardon? What kind of a question is that?'' Pikachu looked unbelieving at Fennekin before being hit by realization. ''Oh… you thought that because of the 'massage' part?''

Fennekin frowned, her eyes watering a bit. ''You don't know how I felt! I was so scared and hurt and… and…'' Fennekin decided to calm herself so she breathed deeply and then sniffed a couple of times.

Pikachu just stood there with an astonished face before sighing. ''This is quite a way to start the New Year''

The silence was heavy…

The other Pokemon exchanged uncomfortable looks: being trapped in the middle of a couple's fight wasn't pleasing, not at all.

Pikachu sighed once more. ''I'm sorry''

Fennekin looked down. ''No Pikachu, I'm the one that should apologize for this''

''No…'' Fletchling also spoke. ''This was my fault, I shouldn't let Pikachu try to help me, I'm sorry everyone''

Fennekin sniffed, this time ready to cry. ''F…fletchling!''

Fletchling had tears on the corner of her eye too. ''F-fenny!''

They both cried a while before hugging each other.

Pikachu waited patiently until they broke the hug, then he drew himself closer to Fennekin… too close…

In the next second Fennekin's eyes were wide open, as for her face she was like totally flushed as she pushed Pikachu gently. ''H-hey, you need to do something with that habit of yours of kissing me like that from nowhere!''

Pikachu's face was bright red as well. ''Sorry Fennekin but really felt like it was the best think I could've done'' He smiled sincerely at her.

''And you were absolutely right…'' Fennekin rested her head in Pikachu's shoulder.

''Umm…'' Glaceon started. ''Maybe we should leave them be''

''Yeah, that would be best'' Froakie agreed as the rest of them headed toward home, leaving that little couple alone and more united and their love growing stronger... every passing second…

* * *

Alright everyone, I hope that you've liked it and if you did lend me a review!

It feels good to write again!

Wait for Chapter 2!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFiction.


	2. A Reasurring Breakfast

Some time passed after the morning's misunderstood, the humans weren't there yet and the Pokemon went to the forest to get breakfast together.

They were chatting among themselves about what kind of celebration will be held that night. Pikachu though, was unusually quiet and was walking while looking at the ground.

Piplup was the first to notice that. ''Hey, is Pikachu alright?''

''I dunno, he's being quiet since we left Ms. Ketchum's house'' Buizel shrugged.

''Do you think it's because of this morning's….OWW! Hey, what was that for?!'' Piplup exclaimed after being hit rather hard in the head.

Buizel just glared at him before pointing at a rather gloomy-looking Fennekin. ''You're a lost case you know that…?''

Piplup quickly tapped his peck in embarrassment and shame.

Fennekin sighed.

''D-don't mind him sweetie, he's just being Piplup'' Togekiss tried to sound as comforting as she could while Piplup lowered his head rather comically on the background.

''It's not that I mind, but why is Pikachu so quiet?'' Fennekin asked; her voice filled with concern.

''Well, maybe he is thinking about something''

''Do you think so? I mean, it's been quite some time since we left''

''You're right, though there are some times when you need a lot of time to think''

''Mmm… I wonder if he would like to talk about it''

''I doubt so, Froakie and Glaceon went to check up on him but he didn't seemed in the mood for a chat since the two came back to tell me almost immediately after going''

Fennekin sighed again. ''I wish I could know what's on his mind whatsoever'' Fennekin and Togekiss continued his chat.

The Pokemon eventually reached to a field with so many berry trees that almost looked like a natural orchard.

''Wow…'' All the Kalos Pokemon exclaimed slowly.

''It's your first time here right?'' Snivy asked them.

''All of them look so delicious…'' Chespin licked his lips.

''Well, Bon Appetit everyone!'' Emolga rushed to the field, followed by all the other Pokemon.

They all started to look out for their favorite berry through the giant amount of trees and bushes.

Pikachu was the last one to arrive. He went to the shade of a pretty tall tree, climbed to one of the branches and silently helped himself an apple.

Axew, who was nearby, noticed him and his stomach growled. He liked Pikachu but he was a little uneasy with how quiet he was being.

''H-hey, Pikachu?'' He asked drawing Pikachu's attention. ''Can you pass me one of those please…'' He almost whispered.

Pikachu grabbed another apple and jumped from his branch to give it to Axew. ''Here'' Pikachu's eyes had a rather severe look on hem, faction that intimidated the dragon since he was still very young.

''T-t-t-thanks…'' Axew grabbed the apple and practically fled from Pikachu's gaze. Snivy, who observed the whole thing walked near him.

''Pikachu, don't look at the children like that…'' She scolded him softly.

''Sorry'' Pikachu sighed.

''Is there something wrong? We left the house almost 2 hours ago and you'd barely said a word since then''

''It's nothing''

''C'mon Pikachu , tell me''

''I told you it's nothing Snivy, please don't worry'' Pikachu crossed his arms and lift his gaze only to see that Snivy had her hands on her waist, an unsatisfied look on her eyes was telling him that she was waiting for the real answer.

He let out an annoyed growl. ''You're not going to quit do you?''

''Nop''

''Figures...'' Pikachu sat on the grass. ''This might take a while so please have a sit''

Snivy sat down.

''Well… umm… how should I put this…? I… have some sort of… umm… hunch or something…'' Pikachu couldn't find the right words.

''Huh? A hunch? Is that the big deal?'' Snivy looked somewhat annoyed.

''Hey! You're saying it like it's not important and you look kinda mad '' Pikachu frowned.

''We all thought you were meditating about something big and now you're telling me that you just had a strange feeling about something. Of course I'm mad, it's no big deal at all!''

''Believe me, it's something big''

''Like what?''

''You'll not believe me''

''A-are you saying that I'm not trustworthy?''

''You just said that it's no big deal, I don't see a reason to tell you if you're not going to take me serious''

Snivy sighed. ''Look, I'm sorry. Ok? Can you please tell me?''

Pikachu narrowed his eye at his friend. ''I don't know''

''Please, I promise to take your words as 100% serious business''

Pikachu sighed once more. ''Ok… But let's go with the others then 'cause I don't want to say this more than once''

Snivy nodded as they made their way to the rest of the group. Once there, Pikachu sat next to Fennekin and started talking, explaining them about the hunch first of course.

''Man, and I thought it was something serious for a moment'' Oshawott laughed before receiving a shock in the back from Pikachu.

He cleared his throat. ''As I saying, I had the feeling that something big is coming up and it's near?''

''It's something good?'' Pachirisu asked with glee, jumping around before being stopped by Glaceon.

''No, it's more like something amazing than something bad''

''Amazing? Like what?'' Fennekin asked.

''Like you'' Pikachu chuckled as Fennekin blushed a bit. ''Geez…'' She looked at the floor.

''Wow, you never miss a chance to say something flattering to her do you?'' Fletchling raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah but putting that aside I seriously think that something tremendous, like an organization like the Team Rocket but actually dangerous, is right behind some hours…'' Pikachu looked at the sky.

''Well, don't worry man, we are here with you'' Chespin poked his chest.

''Of course Pikachu, there's nothing to be scared about if we are together right?'' Fennekin reassured him.

''Yeah, it's true…'' Pikachu smiled.

They kept a comfortable silence for a minute.

''Hey, what are you going to wish for this night in the celebration anyways?'' Pikachu broke the silence between them.

''Well, I think my only wish is to evolve into a Greninja'' Froakie said.

''Really? Well mine is to find a girlfriend'' Bunnelby said hopefully.

''Wow, what a surprise'' Pikachu laughed.

''Well, what's yours Pikachu?''

''Me? Well, considering that I have a great trainer…'' He thought of Ash. ''Some awesome friends…'' He looked at the Pokemon around him. ''And the best girlfriend ever…'' He cuddled with Fennekin for a second. ''I would say that if I could do something it will be to see Reiji-sensei once more to thank him for all the things he did for me'' Pikachu sighed nostalgically.

''Who's Reiji-sensei?'' Piplup asked.

''He was a guy we met in Kalos, he trained Pikachu so he could be as mighty as he is right now'' Froakie explained.

''Hey! I wanted to explain for a change'' Chespin pouted.

''Too slow…'' Froakie said in a burlesque tone.

''Anyway, I think that sums it up'' Fennekin quickly said.

''Wow, he must've been an incredible trainer to do that'' Glaceon exclaimed.

''Believe me, he was. But for a reason we still don't know, one night he leaved the group in the middle of the night, leaving us only an apologize card saying that he felt sorry for going like that and that he had fun with us. I still wonder what he had to do'' Pikachu explained.

''Oh, do you think you're hunch has something to do with him?'' Glaceon asked him.

''Well, it crossed my mind but I really doubt so. Still, that would be great''

''Hay guys, we should return to the house. I don't want to think about having to be scolded by Dawn for leaving like that'' Piplup told the group.

''You're right, we should get going'' Pikachu stood up and looked at Fennekin. ''May I walk by your side beauty?''

She pretended to be thinking. ''I guess there's no problem, but only if you stick closer…''

''Very well'' Pikachu got closer to her.

Both blushed. ''Like this?'' Pikachu asked.

''Yes, like that…?'' Fennekin nodded.

''C'mon you lovebirds, time's short'' Fletchling called. The two of them went with the rest of the group, chatting and laughing happily all the way back home. Yep, life was good.

* * *

Ok everyone I hope that you've enjoyed it and if you did lend me a review!

Wait for chapter 3!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


End file.
